parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tekken New World (Christian Love Style)
Tekken New World (Christian Love Style) is Christian Love's movie-spoof of "Tekken New World". Cast *Young B. Orchid (The Killer Instinct Movie) as Young Ling Xiaoyu *B. Orchid (Killer Instinct) as Adult Ling Xiaoyu *Young Jago (The Killer Instinct Movie) as Young Jin Kazama *Jago (Killer Instinct) as Adult Jin Kazama *Shadow Jago (Killer Instinct 3 (2013) as Devil Jin *Penny (101 Dalmatians (1961) as Young Panda *Perdita (101 Dalmatians (1961) as Adult Panda *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as Ganryu *Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Roger *Aidan Terry (Kids Church Classics) as Lars Alexandersson *Rollin (Kids Church Classics) as Raven *Mimi Hong (Kids Church Classics) as Alisa Bosconovitch *Tommy (Rugrats) as Young Hwoarang *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) as Adult Hwoarang *Kimi (Rugrats) as Young Julia Chang *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) as Adult Julia Chang *Adult Nala (The Lion King) as Roger's Wife *Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Roger Jr. *Clayton (Tarzan) as Bryan Fury *Donald Duck (Disney) as Mokujin *Geppetto (Pinocchio) as Wang Jinrei *Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Young Yoshimistu *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Adult Yoshimitsu *Marie (The Aristocats) as Young Kunimitsu *Duchess (The Aristocats) as Adult Kunimitsu *Cinder (Killer Instinct) as Doctor Abel *Mona (WarioWare) as Michelle Chang *Ness (Earthbound) as Young Bob *18-Volt (WarioWare) as Adult Bob *Max (Cats Don't Dance) as Azazel *Marie (The Nuttiest NutCracker) as Zafina *Prince (The Nuttiest NutCracker) as Miguel Caballero Rojo *Pinky (Animaniacs) as Sergei Dragunov *Wreck-It-Ralph as Jack *Cat (Litter Bear) as Tetsujin (Silver and Gold) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as Unknown *Lucifer (Cinderella) as Unknown's Wolf *Scat Cat (The Aristocats) as Prototype Jack *Rosalina (Mario Galaxy) as Leo *Donkey Kong (Mario) as GunJack *Shanti (The Jungle Book) as Young Jane *Jasmine (Aladdin) as Adult Jane *Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) as Young Miharu Hirano *Nani (Lilo and Stitch) as Adult Miharu Hirano *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Baek Doo San Scenes: *Tekken New World (Christian Love Style) Part 1 - Prologue *Tekken New World (Christian Love Style) Part 2 - "This is My Father's World" *Tekken New World (Christian Love Style) Part 3 - Orchid in Kindergarten *Tekken New World (Christian Love Style) Part 4 - Jago Returns for Life/"All By Myself" *Tekken New World (Christian Love Style) Part 5 - Ordinary Friends *Tekken New World (Christian Love Style) Part 6 - The Tournament is On/Orchid's First Day of School *Tekken New World (Christian Love Style) Part 7 - "Butterfly" *Tekken New World (Christian Love Style) Part 8 - Jago's and Orchid's Situation *Tekken New World (Christian Love Style) Part 9 - "Sorry for Love" *Tekken New World (Christian Love Style) Part 10 - Rukia's Plan *Tekken New World (Christian Love Style) Part 11 - Orchid in Trouble/Rescue/"I Love You" *Tekken New World (Christian Love Style) Part 12 - A Wonderful Day After School *Tekken New World (Christian Love Style) Part 13 - The Evening at the Party/"So This is Love" *Tekken New World (Christian Love Style) Part 14 - Baloo Attacks Prince/"All By Myself (Reprise)" *Tekken New World (Christian Love Style) Part 15 - Ichigo Leads the Important Memory *Tekken New World (Christian Love Style) Part 16 - Ceremony at the Tournament *Tekken New World (Christian Love Style) Part 17 - "Sorry for Love (Reprise)" *Tekken New World (Christian Love Style) Part 18 - Max's Final Battle *Tekken New World (Christian Love Style) Part 19 - Death/Wedding of Jago and Orchid/Happy Ending/"This is My Father's World (Reprise)" *Tekken New World (Christian Love Style) Part 20 - End Credits Category:Tekken New World Movie Spoofs Category:Cast Video List Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Christian Love Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Tekken Category:Killer Instinct Movies Spoof Category:Killer Instinct